Perseverar Conduce a Algo
by Nihonko
Summary: Ryoma siempre estubo enamorado... del tenis, pero ahora para jugarlo necesita la imagen de alguien .. lean lean! RYOxSAKU


Debo decir que ninguno de estos personajes me perteneces ni menos de la serie de la que provienen , tampoco sierta agenda nombrada me pertecene, la serie es de un mister que le gustaba el tennis y tiene mucha mente y que nunca me aprendi su nombre y sierta agenda nombrada pertenece a su creadora

**Perseverar conduce algo**

En su vida había sido tan persistente, antes cuando pequeña se rendía con facilidad, pero al mirarlo algo le decía que no se rindiera. Así fue como pasaron la secundaria relativamente cercanos. Él aumentando su habilidad en el tennis y ella intentando sobrevivir entre la escuela, su intento por jugar bien al tennis, las amigas, la soltería y el amor "estúpido" que sentía por tal seriote y hosco príncipe del tennis. Debía reconocer que ya había dado el primer gran paso, Ryoma se había aprendido su nombre ya no era solo "la nieta de la entrenadora" sino "la nieta de la entrenadora: Ryusaki Sakuno".

Mediante la continua autorreflexión que solía hacer siempre que podía comenzó a madurar, ya no se exponía tanto, ya no era parte del club de fans de Ryoma, ya no iba a todos sus partidos, ni lo seguía después de la escuela todos los días, se soltó las trenzas . Pero no dejo de llenar sus cuadernos de fanfics románticos o de dibujos de Ryoma, de tenerlo en su pagina de "el brujo de las desdichas" de su Pascualina, correr a su lado para hablarle o suspirar cada ves que lo veía o pensaba en él.

Lo solía saludar y el a veces de mala gana le compraba una Ponta, Echizen ya no era tan frió como antes y unas pocas veces su abuela arreglo unas citas-desastres para ambos. Pero ahí ella seguía amándolo. Nunca fue popular con los chicos, ella para estos era solo la amiga así que nunca fue muy atractiva, no tenia citas, ni menos un novio. A veces desahogaba sus frustraciones y penas cantando en los karaokes, algo en lo que era buena, porque en realidad ahí no había que serlo.

- Nos vamos juntos Ryoma-kun – le dice Sakuno que corriendo llega al lado del chico.

- No, tengo que entrenar- dijo el secamente.

Y ahí iba al karaoke de su esquina o cantaba frente al televisor o el computador con unos cds de karaoke que su familia tanto compraba. Y después de eso como tonta corría a donde fuese ha buscar a Ryoma aunque sea para quedárselo mirando, así se tranquilizaba.

**-**

La secundaria terminaba, suspiró. Escuela nueva, compañeros y profesores nuevos, look nuevo y amor nuevo, se rindió con Ryoma.

Al primer día de clases entro y lo primero que vio fue a Echizen Ryoma sentado al cuarto puesto junto a la pared, había olvidado dos cosas que esa preparatoria era privada y tenia un buen equipo de tennis, lo miró por un segundo y él le sonrió.

- Sakuno-chan, somos compañeros.

Y así nueva escuela, nuevos profesores y compañeros, nuevo look y el mismo y maldito amor, aunque ahora Ryoma era un poco más amable y le sonreía un poco, notó también que algunos compañeros, chicos de otras clases y de otros niveles también la miraban de manera distinta y eran amables con ella, se sentía bien por eso, por fin podía atraer miradas.

Ryoma y Sakuno se iban juntos en el metro los días jueves en donde se detenían una parada antes para ir a un cancha cercana, ella ahora estaba demasiado loca desquiasiada por el loco desquiciado por el teniis, como para fijarse en ciertas actitudes de él a su persona que para él eran tremendas insinuaciones y para ella simples gestos, ahora andaba en las nubes.

- Sabes Sakuno- le dice Ryoma botiando la pelota para luego hacer un saque contra la pared.

- ah? – le dice ella mirando la acción del dueño de karupin, que raro nunca articulaba palabra cuando jugaba tennis

- No puedo vivir sin ti – le dice haciendo un fuerte saque

Hubo un minuto de silencio. En ese minuto Sakuno se dijo que con tanta locura ya estaba delirando o escuchando cosas, era imposible que el digiera eso o quizás a su pelota la llamó sakuno por coincidencia y por una extraña razón la pelotita le gustaba mucho que hasta le hablaba en voz alta, sí de seguro era eso.

- Eres lo que me permite jugar tennis, mi tranquilidad

- Valla de segurote seguro lleva la pelota hasta las horas de clase- pensó Sakuno.

- nunca te apartes de mi por favor – Ryoma se voltio a verla son un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas

Ahí supo Sakuno que esa era la mirada más hermosa que jamás le habían entregado y a quien le hablaba no era a la pelota. Ella se puso de pie sonrojada y tranquila. Él se acercó y la abrazó, ella acomodó su rostro en el pecho, Ryoma ahora era más alto. Ryusaki dejó botar unas lagrimas y sonrió y lo apretó hacia sí, de algo había servido amarlo y estar siempre a su lado en cuatro años…

**Fin**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Hola hola!

Nunca antes habia pensado escribir algo sobre esta pareja, porque tengo siertas consideraciones sobre esta, a mi me suele gustar las parejas yaoi pero una ves en la noche mientras intentaba dormir llego la inspiración asi que tuve que tomar papel y lapiz y comencé a escribir.

Aclaracion quien nunca ha tenido una pascualinda y no sabe que es, es una agenda para chicas que tiene en las primeras paginas una pagina para escribir acerca de tu novio o del chico quete gusta con todo tipo de dato .

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


End file.
